


got the hunger and the stars in her eyes

by louislovesharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dad Harry, First Day of School, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, dad louis, family fic, harry is louis' baby, honestly just pure fluff I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharry/pseuds/louislovesharry
Summary: it's Harry and Louis' daughter's first day of reception. the day they've been dreading, their baby girl growing up in front of them{featuring a pregnant Harry, two adorable children, and a loving Louis}





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Ella tiene sueños y estrellas en sus ojos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610655) by [Ibelieveinloveandangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinloveandangels/pseuds/Ibelieveinloveandangels)



> hello! if you read this i thank you very much! it's honestly such a bad habit of mine to wax poetic on things, as you can see here... this was meant to be 3k words tops, and here we are at over 6k words lmao. I don't have a Britpicker, so i tried super hard to make this accurate in terms of British culture/language! I hope you enjoy! title is from Ready, Set, Don't Go by Billy Ray Cyrus which makes me oddly emotional

"Papa! Come on slow poke, we gotta get dressed! And then you gotta take me to school," the ever energetic and excitable Stella practically shouted into Louis' ear as a wake up call. A very loud, very shrill wake up call indeed, but a wake up call nonetheless. 

Almost instinctively, Louis turned to look for his husband, but was met with an empty space beside him, leaving the bed void of the warm presence that was usually pressed up against his side at this time of the morning when the sun was just barely peeking out from their curtains. Louis squinted and looked at the clock sitting on their bedside table: half six. 

Louis looked back to his daughter, his beautiful daughter who had a personality more robust and rich than anyone else he'd ever met. Her curls were a proper mess atop her head from the topknot Harry had lovingly styled it in before he tucked her into bed. He couldn't help but smile whenever he was met with the face that had so much of Harry in it - the deep dimples that adorned her chubby cheeks whenever she giggled, the big, round green eyes framed by long lashes... she was a little angel, theirs, and Louis had never felt a love so strong and all encompassing until she was placed in his arms the day they had gone to the hospital and Harry gave birth to her. Louis' heart grew ten times in his chest with the love he had for both of them, that day.

"Are you excited for your first day of school, baby?" Louis asked softly whilst stroking her cheek.

Stella grinned and jumped on the bed, clasping her little hands together. "Papa, I'm so super excited! I can't wait to play and learn lots. And Daddy says that I'm going to be a little star and make lotsa friends," She spits out enthusiastically, barely taking a breath.

Louis laughs and scoops her into his arms, pressing kisses all over her chubby little face and tickling her all over.

"Papa! Stop! No more," Stella manages to say between giggles.

"I can't help it! My baby girl is growing up on me and has her very first day of reception today. Whatever will I do, Stel?!"

Stella smiles and pats Louis' cheeks reassuringly. "That's okay, Papa. I'll always be your baby girl. Even when the new baby is born, promise."

Louis melts a bit at that. Can he really help it, though?

"I love you, sweetheart. Now, where's that silly Daddy of yours? We need to get you all ready for your first day!"

Stella positively beams and bounces up and down. "He's downstairs with River, c'mon Papa! Early bird gets the worm." 

Louis chuckled as his first baby skipped out of the room and expected him to follow. She most definitely learned that idiom from Harry. She was very clever for her age and constantly wanting to learn about everything, always asking questions and wanting to know about the world. 

Louis groaned and rubbed his eyes, half because he hated getting up this early and half because he refused to believe that Stella was old enough to be going to school already. Hell, Louis still vividly remembers when she was just a little baby, toddling around everywhere on chubby and unsteady legs, giggling and smiling her way through life. He hated the fact that she was slowly but surely getting bigger and one day, he cringed, would be off to uni.

Louis was snapped out of his reverie to hear a loud sob come from downstairs, perhaps the kitchen. The sobs were followed by wailing, and Harry could be heard consoling their two year old son, River. Whereas Stella was a happy go lucky and pleasant baby, River had always been more sensitive and fussy.

Even now as a toddler, during the terrible twos, he was still upset easily. He was a real sweetheart despite his sensitivity, his big blue eyes always softening the hearts of everyone he comes across. 

Louis swung his legs out of bed, stretching his arms above his head and taking a moment to fully wake up. River's cries had subsided and he could hear Stella talking to him.

Pulling an old T-shirt and joggers on, Louis made his way down to his little family. They truly were his pride and joy. He had a gorgeous husband who was everything he dreamed about and more, absolutely perfect in every single way possible. He was an amazing father to their three children. His babies were beautiful and lovely and meant the world to him. Louis knew he must have done something right in a past life to get this lucky. 

He must have been standing there fondly for a while, because suddenly he felt long, toned arms wrapping around his waist and plush lips pressed to his neck. He could also feel a firm, rounded belly plastered against his back.

"Morning," Harry murmured from where he was nipping and kissing at Louis' neck wetly. 

Louis stifled a moan (not in front of the children, thank you very much, he wasn't a caveman) and bared his neck giving Harry more access. Very reluctantly, he turned around before he got too turned on. Popping a boner in front of his young children would probably cause too many innocent questions and/or emotional scarring. Something like that.

"Good morning, lovelies. How are we today?" Louis got down on his knees to rub Harry's five month baby bump and place kisses along every inch. Their baby girl was still probably sleeping, as she usually was at this time, but he could never miss an opportunity to shower her with loving.

"Hi, sweet pea, it's your Papa. How are you, my love? Is Daddy taking such good care of you in there? We love you so very much darling, and we can't wait to meet you in four more months. You be nice and gentle with Daddy, okay? I love you, Harper."

Louis felt the smallest of flutters to his palm and he grinned before leaving one more kiss and standing back up to meet his gorgeous Harry. His Harry who was looking at him with the utmost love and adoration that it disconcerted him a bit.

"Hey, you." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Louis' neck and tucked his face into the nook there. 

"Morning, babe. You okay?" Louis noticed how his hair was already in a neat bun, meaning he must have gotten up early to do yoga and make breakfast. So he was nervous about Stella's first day as well, then.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. 'm alright, I suppose. As fine as I can be knowing my baby is leaving us today to start school." He said with a cute pout on his face. 

Louis sighed and placed a kiss to the top of Harry's head. "Stop reminding me," he grumbled. "I keep trying to forget but it's not happening. I'm terrified of how fast she's growing up. Don't wanna leave her all alone in such a strange new place, you know?"

"Yeah. It's our instinct to protect her, keep her safe. Logically I know she's not in danger by going to reception, that she'll probably love it instantly, but... that's my baby, Lou. OUR baby. I hate that she's growing up and becoming independent. 'm not ready at all for today." 

Louis could hear the sniffles and felt the hot tears that were leaking onto his shirt.

"Shh, baby. I know, it's so hard. But Stella is so bright, yeah? She's absolutely amazing. She's going to walk into that room and charm the socks off everyone, innit? She's going to learn so much and make new friends. We'll be fine, yeah? We can do this together."

Harry nodded and wiped his eyes quickly. "Yeah, yeah, you're right. I feel like a bloody idiot crying. She's going to be perfect."

"Hell yeah, she is. She's a Tomlinson, it's guaranteed. Why was River upset a bit ago?"

"Oh, you'll melt when you hear it. I almost started crying meself. I told him that Stel was starting big school today, and he asked why Sissy had to go. I told him that one day he would start big school as well, and he had a proper strop. Said he didn't want Sissy to go, and he didn't want to leave us. It was too sweet, Lou."

Louis cooed and perhaps tears prickled behind his eyelids as well. "Where is my precious boy? Need to squeeze a cuddle in before we have to go."

"He went with Stella into the family room, I think. She took him to go play with her because she heard him crying. I'm so glad our children adore each other so much, Lou."

"Me too, baby. Can't wait 'til we become a family of five either, hm?"

Harry preened and rubbed his belly lovingly as he always did when someone mentioned the baby. Louis pressed a lingering kiss to Harry's lips, memorizing the taste and feel of him. Morning breath be damned.

"Babe, I'll go get the kids dressed if you wanna finish making breakfast? We shouldn't be late on the first day."

Harry bit his lip and nodded, obviously hesitant. "Yeah, thanks love. Love you." He leaned in for another kiss which of course Louis indulged him with. This one was short and sweet - no time for fooling around and arousal, unfortunately. 

Louis begrudgingly left his husband to go find his kids. He padded over to the family room and found Stella and River sprawled on the floor playing cars, the ever loyal Clifford lazing around next to them. He was getting old and was not as energetic and sprightly as he once was, but he was fiercely protective and still a loving pup. Oftentimes Harry or Louis would wake up to find him sleeping at the foot of Stella's bed or on the floor next to River's.

Said dog perked up and lifted his head when he noticed Louis' presence, giving his tail a thump and twitching his ears. Louis grinned and made his way over, plopping down and scratching him behind the ears and giving him a loving pat.

Both kids stopped playing when they saw their Papa and flung themselves at him, talking a mile a minute. Louis laughed and raised his hands in surrender.

"Woah there, slow down loves. Let's be polite and speak one at a time, yeah?"

"Pa, Pa, Pa!" River squealed, tugging his shirt sleeve excitedly. He looked too precious for words in his little dinosaur onesie, caramel colored hair all askew and his bright blue eyes lighting up his face.

Louis pulled him into his lap, absentmindedly fixing his hair and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "What, my love? What are you so excited about this early in the morning, hm?"

"Papa, I was sad but then Sissy take me to play cars and now I have fun!"

Louis couldn't help but grin over how pleased his son looked, his sister watching fondly from where she was sitting next to Louis, hands clutching his shirt at his waist.

"I'm sorry you were sad baby, but how nice of Sissy to play with you, yeah? Did you say thank you to Stells, R? Go give her a big hug and kiss!"

River squealed and practically shot himself at Stella, wrapping her up in a bear hug and puckering his lips for a kiss, which Stella sweetly obliged to.

"Thank you Sissy, I love you!"

Stella patted his little back and kissed his cheek. "I love you lots like jelly tots Rivvy!"

Louis quickly and sneakily took out his phone to snap some pictures. He liked to post the occasional pic to Instagram or Twitter, especially little moments like this. Harry and he had decided early on that they wanted their children to live out of the spotlight and public eye as much as possible, but like any normal parent they couldn't help sharing some cute snaps of their children.

He quickly took a couple pictures before Stella could see, as she tended to get moody whenever she saw a camera and knew she was getting photographed. Louis blamed it on Harry and the copious amounts of pictures he had taken of her throughout her short lifetime, her response a simple Pavlovian reaction to the shutter and lens of a camera pointed at her at the most random of times.

He sent one of the pictures to Harry, adding a few emojis, before pocketing his phone again and standing up. Both of the kids were still embracing, and he truly hated to make them separate, but by the looks of it they would be cutting it close with time this morning.

"Alright little loves, are we ready to get dressed today?"

Both kids cheered and jumped to their feet. River made grabby hands for Louis to hold him, and Louis scooped him up, hoisting him on his hip.

"Stells, let's go pick out your outfit, darling; then you can dress yourself while I get River settled."

Stella nodded and chirped in agreement before grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairs. River took to tracing Louis' chest piece, little tongue poking out as he tried to follow the lines. Louis smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, burying his nose in the scent of baby shampoo. He immediately pushed the thought of River growing up and going off to reception out of his head. There was no way he'd let his baby boy grow old enough to leave his arms. He subconsciously felt his arms wrap tighter around River.

"Having fun, Riv?" He teased, rubbing his hand up and down his back.

"Pretty, Pa," River mumbled, now having moved on to the script over Louis' heart that had his mum's, Harry's, and his kid's names and their birthdays in Roman numerals.

"Thank you, baby. You like my tattoos, then?"

River nodded his head as if contemplating something. "Daddy's got the pictures, too?"

Louis chuckled. "He does. You're such a smart boy."

River beamed. "I get them too, Papa! Be just like my Papa and my Daddy."

"That's sweet bub, but you have to wait until you're quite a bit older to get a tattoo, okay?" 

River grumbled and laid his head down on Louis' chest, fingers absently playing with the fabric of his T-shirt.

"Alright Stella Bella, let's pick out your outfit now, yeah? What do you think of this pinafore? And you can pick out one of your new blouses to wear with it?"

"Okay Papa, I get to wear my new leather shoes today too, right?"

Louis smiled and River patted his cheek. "You do, Stel! You hurry up and get dressed and we'll be back in a mo'."

Louis crossed the hall to River's room, which was decorated nautically, of course. Stripes and anchors and ships adorned the walls and River LOVED it for obvious reasons.

"Let's see Mr. River, what are we feeling like wearing today?"

River squealed and clapped his hands, his face lighting up. "Gucci like Daddy!"

Louis had to stop because - seriously, Harry is already teaching him about Gucci and designer clothes? But also because it was pretty fucking cute that Harry had decided to buy them matching clothes from their new Daddy & Me line, and lately their son always wanted to dress like Daddy.

"Sounds like a lovely idea baby, what about this shirt with tigers? You love tigers don't you?"

River nodded and bared his teeth, probably trying to look like a tiger but being way too cute for it to work. "ROAR!" He shouted playfully, giggling to himself. "I scary, Pa?"

Louis feigned being afraid by his little lad's ferociousness and nodded solemnly. "That was so scary, mister. I didn't know I had a tiger on my hands."

River was laughing uncontrollably and poked Louis playfully. "Not really a tiger Papa, River!"

"Ohhh, you are right. You are definitely my stinky, silly child!"

Lots of giggles and tickles ensued as Louis got him dressed, completing his outfit with white jeans and a pair of white Converse. Louis just knew that Harry would coo endlessly over how cute he looked and would want to dress identical to him after one glance at him.

Louis quickly got changed himself, throwing on some skinnies and a plain black shirt, a denim jacket over it. All these years later, he had put on a bit of healthy weight and tried to stay toned by going to the gym every once in a while, even doing a spot of boxing here and there after Harry suggested it to him as a stress and anger relief. He was right, it did wonders for him. Every now and again he would get the fleeting insecurity that he was out of shape and his body was too soft, but Harry would scoff and spend hours worshipping him and telling him he's daft and has no reason to feel anything less than beautiful.

Harry had always been fit, and always will be. His body has the ability to make the whole world drool and fawn over it, truly. Louis knew his husband was the most gorgeous human in the whole world and he was quick to remind him, every day even. With his pregnancies, his stomach and hips became a bit softer, his thighs a bit thicker, and even though Harry would moan about it Louis was in awe of how beautiful he was.

The scent of cinnamon banana French toast - Harry's specialty, and a novelty they only received on holidays and special days, wafted up the stairs to his room. He suddenly felt his stomach lurch, either from hunger or nervous anticipation. Perhaps both. Scratch that, definitely both.

Grabbing River's little hand, he led him back to Stella's room, where she was all dressed (looking quite put together to his relief and astonishment) and playing with her dolls on her "big girl bed." 

"Baby, put your dolls away quickly and let me do your hair, then I think Daddy's made some brekkie for us."

"Papa, I smell it! It smells yummy!"

"I know it, and it's your favorite French toast!"

Stella gasped and quickly scampered to put her toys away, then plopped herself back on the bed in front of Louis.

"My tummy is soooooo happy, Papa! Do I look gorgeous today?"

Louis chuckled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

"Of course, baby girl. Every day. Would you like one plait, or two?"

Stella chewed her lip and grabbed River's hand to hold, who was snuggled next to her.

"Hmmm, two please. I feel..." she chewed her lip in deep concentration as she mulled around in her head what word to use. Suddenly, her face lit up as she remembered it, looking proud and like the cat caught the cream. "... in-vince-uh-ble. That's the word innit Pa? Auntie Gems taught me that, and I feel invincible with two plaits in."

"That's exactly right. You're so clever Miss Stella Rain, you're going to do amazing today." Louis once again felt tears prickling his eyes as his fingers deftly brushed and plaited her curly tresses with eased practice after years and years of experience with his gaggle of sisters.

"Thank you, my Papa. River, what are you gonna do today with Daddy and Papa?"

River grinned a toothy grin at the question, eyes widening with all the possibilities. 

"I color, and watch movies, we go to the park and find dinosaurs and tigers! And I give my Daddy and Papa cuddles and also my baby Sissy kisses. We bake cookies and..."

Stella giggled and covered his mouth with her hand. 

"You're so silly, Rivvy. 'm gonna miss you today while I'm at big school, promise me you'll play with me once I get back?"

River pouted and sighed defeatedly. 

"I promise Sissy, you no leave? Please?"

Louis could see the tears and couldn't bear them before they'd even left the house yet. Looking at his phone, he saw they really did need to hurry up and eat so they could be on their way.

"No tears, baby. It's okay, you'll still get to see her and play with her every day. C'mon loves, I think Daddy is ready for us to eat!"

Corralling them down to the kitchen was easy as the kids held hands and went down the stairs as quickly as their little legs took them. Louis watched fondly from behind them as they descended, gently reminding them to slow down when they got too excited.

Harry was a gorgeous godsend as he entered the kitchen, a big stack of French toast already on the table with plates already prepared for the kids. He helped them settle in and begin eating, and turned to look at his husband.

Harry was wearing an apron that made his bump look even more prominent. Like he knew this himself, he had one hand casually splayed over the expanse of it, rubbing gentle circles. Louis had noticed that Harry always seemed to have a hand on his belly no matter what. It left him feeling so in love it hurt, knowing that Harry loved and cared for their unborn baby so much. He was the perfect father and Louis was constantly reminded.

Stella and River were munching away happily on their food, satisfied albeit a bit sticky and messy. Louis helped himself to a stack, never able to resist anything that Harry cooked.

"How is it, Tommo's?" Harry asked from where he sidled up to lean against Louis' chair, reaching over to wipe a bit of toast from Stella's face.

"DELICIOUS!" Shrieked Stella as she dunked her toast in syrup and gobbled a large bite. River kicked his small legs in his booster seat in agreement, more of the food on his face than in his mouth; but the sentiment was still there.

"Yummy, Da!"

Louis turned to look up at Harry with soft eyes, the crinkles by them probably evident. Louis hated them, thought they made him look ten years older but Harry would beg to differ.

"You ate already, babe? I know you're stressed but you need to eat something. Is Harp hungry?"

Harry shook his head guiltily. 

"I haven't had the time, nor the mood to enjoy any food. We're not really feeling that hungry right now, don't worry love."

Louis shook his head and guided Harry into the living room, telling him to sit down and relax. He swiftly left and returned with a plate of food, shoving it into Harry's hands.

"I know you, Tomlinson. You sit here and relax, take your time eating breakfast, yeah? Don't worry about anything. I'll clean up the kitchen and the kids. When you're done you can get ready and we'll leave. No more stress for you, understand?"

Harry smirked at the authoritative tone that had taken over Louis' voice. He loved when Louis got like this, bossy and in control. It turned him on to be honest, and pregnancy hormones are a REAL thing.

"Yes sir," he murmured sultrily. "C'mere, I wanna kiss from my sexy husband."

It was Louis' turn to smirk as he leaned in to kiss Harry. The passion was evident even after the years and years of kissing each other. They both knew this attraction would never fade.

A shriek from the kitchen caused them to break apart, Harry giggling and Louis grumbling as their kids inevitably cockblocked them, again.

"Mmm, it was good while it lasted, Lou." Harry couldn't help but laugh as Louis looked more and more like an annoyed kitten with his little pout and furrowed eyebrows.

"Those children of yours, Harry, I swear. They don't want me to orgasm ever again. Couldn't even get off with you this morning. Stella did not mind waking me up, though. We're never having sex again!" He wailed.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic. I'm positive they received the 'impatient and overly excitable' gene from you, anyways. Plus, there's this thing called 'nap time' and I can think of a few ways we should spend it today..." Harry said coyly, biting his lip and grinning coquettishly. Louis groaned. 

"Now go see what trouble our children have gotten into, before my food goes cold and they break something. Or spill maple syrup on the floor, that would be devastating." 

With one last kiss, Louis was back off to the kitchen, walking in with bated breath. That seemed to be a common thing he did whenever he KNEW his little terrors were up to no good.

He entered very hesitantly, and sighed when he saw the sight of orange juice covering the table and steadily spilling onto the floor from the jug. The pristine tiled floor and marble countertop that Harry took such pride in. He sighed again, looking at both of his kids who looked sheepish and had somehow, miraculously and mysteriously, managed to stay spotless. At least that was a small win, he thought. 

"Alright little lady and gent, I don't want to know who or why. But Stella, please go help your brother wash his hands and clean his face. We have to leave soon."

Both kids practically ran off to the washroom to follow his instructions, not wanting to further upset him.

Louis looked at the mess and wanted to cry. Not the first time today, not at all; but this time for an entirely different reason. How had Harry been almost eerily accurate when he predicted that they had spilled something on the floor? Sometimes it frightened Louis how Harry knew their kids better than he knew himself. Poking his head into the living room, he called out to Harry.

"Hey baby, cleaning up might take a bit longer than expected." 

*

Fifteen minutes later - of which consisted scrubbing, spraying some fancy cleaner and utilizing their much too expensive and confusing floor cleaner (mop was too general of a name, this thing was seriously next level) that Harry had insisted on buying for heavy duty spills and stains, Louis was as satisfied with his cleaning job as he could be in such a press for time. He cursed yet rejoiced that Harry was always so well prepared and forward thinking. He semi-hated how he always seemed to be right, but he loved how smart and meticulous his boy was.

Harry had finished eating and changed into, go figure, a replica of River's outfit after he finally got a good look at him once he and Stella came back from washing up. His boys were too precious. He couldn't help himself but to take millions of pictures - one of Harry and River in their matching garb, one of Harry and Stella, one of Stella and River, and one of all three of them. He'd ask someone to take a picture of the four of them once they arrived at Stella's school. 

Harry finally looked at his phone and gasped when he saw the time. They were running late. Go bloody figure. 

"Well," Stella said as he was frantically strapping her into her car seat, "At least we're fashionably late, right Daddy?"

Harry guffawed and raised his hand for a high five. 

"That's right baby, the only way us Tomlinson's run late."

River had started crying almost as soon as they put him in his car seat. He hated sitting still, but usually as soon as they started driving and he could look outside the window he would fall into content amazement. This morning however; he was simply not having it.

Sweet Stella took to comforting him, grabbing his hand and stroking it softly. Louis slid into the driver's seat, Harry in the passenger seat and Louis turned on the car. He immediately put on the Little Mermaid soundtrack, a favorite in their family. Almost immediately, River's cries subsided.

Harry turned to look at him, his face showing relief and thankfulness. He leaned over to kiss Louis on the cheek and took his hand in his on the console. 

Louis was finding it hard to keep his eyes and focus on the road when Harry was sitting there being so perfect and looking at him so lovingly. He squeezed his hand and brought it to his lips, leaving feather soft kisses to the hand that represented Harry so well - delicacy, strength, gentleness... 

"I love you, H. You know that, yeah?"

"Of course, babe. I love you, too. Always you."

Their little bubble of love was burst by Stella who was currently belting Ariel's solo in "Part of Your World" with River doing his best, bless his little heart, to keep up and sing the correct words. It was a valiant effort on his part.

Harry laughed and grinned at Louis one last time before reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone. He struggled slightly with his belly in the way, but finally it emerged from the depths of his too-tight-jeans' pocket. He started recording the little impromptu musical performance Stella and River were serenading them with, cheering when the song came to an end.

"So, Stella, where are we heading off to this morning?" He questioned.

Stella perked up, clapping her hands together and bringing them to her chin. 

"I'm going to my first day of reception!" She cheered happily.

"And how are we feeling? Are you super duper excited?"

"Yep! I can't wait! I'll miss Daddy and Papa and River and Harper but I'm gonna do my very best in school and be nice to everyone, even to the meanies."

Harry stopped recording and Louis choked on a laugh. Where did his daughter come up with these things? She was truly something else.

The short drive to the school now resulted in them being parked in the car park. It was far too quick for Louis' liking. Silently and sullenly he helped Harry get out of the car, and then River and Stella.

This was it. The moment they had been dreading.

Holding River, he and Harry each took one hand of Stella's and led her into the building where she'd have her class. Before reaching the door that led to her room, she stopped.

"Daddy, Papa, I don't want to go anymore!" She cried.

Harry immediately stooped down to comfort her.

"What?! Why, babydoll? What's got you all upset, hm?" He took her into his arms, enveloping her small body with them. Gently, he held her, swaying her side to side to calm her.

Finally, her crying subsided and she was able to speak. "I'm going to miss my Daddies. And what if I'm not good in school, what if I'm not smart and nice enough and no one wants to be my friend?"

Louis frowned, hating that she was even thinking these things. He placed a hand on her shoulder and got down to her eye level.

"Stella Rain Tomlinson, why would you ever doubt yourself? You are such a lovely girl, baby. You're going to make tons of friends, I promise. You are plenty smart and very polite and kind to everyone you meet. You have nothing to worry about, my love."

Harry was quick to agree. "Papa is so right, Stell. You're going to have so much fun in reception, you're going to learn new things and meet new people. You're not even going to have time to miss us! But I promise that you'll see us as soon as school is over today, yeah? Papa and I are so very proud of you, darling. We know you're going to shine like the star you are. Did you know that's why we named you Stella?"

Stella nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"You said you knew I'd be a star from the moment I was born and that's why I'm called Stella."

Louis grinned, their little girl was definitely a star. Through and through.

"That's right Stells, and don't you forget it. Now c'mon, don't you want to meet your teacher and classmates?"

Stella bravely nodded, standing up straighter and lifting her chin.

"I'm ready, Daddies!"

River took that moment to remind everyone he was still there, clapping his hands and applauding his sister for her courage.

Stella giggled and opened the door. A kindly woman was waiting just inside, immediately going to greet them.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Richards, and who might you be, little miss?"

Stella looked at Louis and Harry for a moment, seeming to get her bravery from them.

"My name is Stella Rain Tomlinson, and these are my Daddies and my brother and sister."

Mrs. Richards shook their hands, cooing over River and Harry's bump and asking him questions about his pregnancy which he obviously ate up. Louis admired how beautiful Harry was, glowing more and more every day.

He realized that Stella had left them, roaming over to where the other children were sat at centers doing different activities. He grinned when he saw her march up to a coloring table where a boy and girl were sat coloring. He could hear her introducing herself and as she sat down and picked out a page to color and grabbed some crayons, she started a conversation with both of them about their favorite color and what they liked to draw. He felt so beyond proud of her.

"Well, look at that," Mrs. Richards brought his attention back to where they were still gathered. "Looks like she's a natural, doesn't need any direction. I'll just show her to her cubby and the loo, but otherwise I think you lads are good to go. I'm sure you have mixed feelings about leaving her, but I can tell you already that she seems to fit right in perfectly. She'll do very well, I presume."

Louis and Harry grinned. 

"Thank you so much, ma'am. We knew she would... oh! Would you terribly mind taking a photo for us? We'd like one with the whole family."

Mrs. Richards didn't mind, and Louis sent River to go fetch Stella who was deep in her conversation with the little boy and girl. She looked over when River bounded over and tugged on her blouse sleeve, babbling about cameras and Daddy and Papa.

Louis could see her excuse herself from her new friends just like Harry had taught her, and then she took River's hand and walked over to her Dads. 

"Sorry to interrupt, Sweetie, but we just wanted a quick photo before we left. C'mere pretty," Harry said.

Stella stood right between Louis and Harry, River next to her still clutching her hand. When the camera flashed, Louis knew the photo would be a keeper.

Harry thanked the kind Mrs. Richards and she walked off, leaving them with Stella.

Harry knelt down.

"Alright baby, we're going to go now, okay? You be good and mind your manners, but most importantly remember what we told you before, yeah? I love you so much, Stells."

Louis could see and hear that Harry was choking up, trying desperately not to lose it in front of their little girl as he gave her another hug.

Stella was holding onto him so tightly Louis didn't think she'd let go.

"I love you lots Daddy, like jelly tots but more. Please don't be sad, I'll be back for supper and you can still read me a bedtime story."

"I'll take you up on that for sure, babe."

Louis laughed and swooped in to scoop Stella up, giving her little face dozens of kisses.

"So if Daddy gets to read you a bedtime story, what do I get? What am I Stell, chopped liver?"

Stella giggled and pounded her little fists to Louis' chest. 

"You're not Papa, promise! You can sing me one of my songs, you sing so pretty."

Louis smiled softly and wrapped her in a hug before setting her down. 

"Thank you, baby girl. I love you more than anything, you know that? You have fun today and tell us all about it later."

"I will Papa! Look, I already made friends with James and Rose! I'm coloring a picture for them!"

"That's so sweet of you, baby. Why don't you go finish it, yeah?"

"Okay, bye Daddy, bye Papa!"

She started to run away, but turned around quickly and moved to River whose lips were quivering and was grasping Harry's hand for dear life.

"Bye bye Rivvy, be a good boy, okay? I love you so much, have fun today!"

She gave him a big slobbery kiss which made River laugh with joy. Stella then ran back to Harry and wrapped her arms around his bump.

"Goodbye Harper, I'll see you soon, I love you baby Sissy!"

With that, Stella ran back to her coloring table in a flurry; grinning and picking up her crayons as if she never left.

Louis grabbed Harry's hand and waved to Mrs. Richards as they left, River on Harry's hip.

As soon as they were out of the room, Harry started to cry. Louis wasn't far behind him.

"I can't believe this, Louis. Did you see how sweet she was? How amazing she is? She's already made friends and made everyone fall in love with her. I miss her so much!"

Louis shushed him and stroked his cheek.

"I know baby, she's so good. She's so much like you it hurts me. But hey, it's only a few more hours 'til we see her again. And she'll be knackering away about her day, and how much she adored it. We have nothing to worry about. Right?"

Harry composed himself, squeezing River who had wrapped himself around Harry in a hug.

"Yeah, absolutely. Okay. I can totally do this. Right, River?"

River nodded, probably not knowing what was going on but wanting to make his Daddies happy. 

"Yeah! Love Daddy, love Papa. Love Sissies too!"

Harry felt Harper kick at that moment, a strong, sharp kick that let him know that she, too was declaring her love. It grounded him, made him feel ten times better.

Louis noticed and placed a hand on top of Harry's on his bulging belly, leaning in to kiss him lovingly.

"We're going to be alright?"

It wasn't a question so much as a statement, a declaration but he needed to hear the confirmation from Harry, his rock. His anchor. His better half.

"We're going to be alright."

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo if you made it here I hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are my best friend :)) go check out my other works, sorry if you're not into mpreg and kid fic as much as I clearly am, lmao. much love xxx


End file.
